


King and Lionheart

by hereforbiclara



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforbiclara/pseuds/hereforbiclara
Summary: This is what I've imagined for Twelve's regeneration and Whouffaldi's reunion/goodbye.





	King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> Also available on Tumblr.

_And as the world comes to an end_

_I'll be here to hold your hand_

_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart_

_(King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men)_

 

The Doctor is lying unconscious on the TARDIS' floor. When he wakes up, Clara's there.

"Hi, oldest friend", she says, smiling eyes on her face.

"Clara..." He seems disorientated. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm guarding you." She looks a little cocky. One second later, her expression is confused, though. "Wait... Did you just call me 'Clara'? When... When did you get your memories of me back?"

The Doctor has loving eyes now. "I've never lost them... I pretended I had forgotten you so you would be safe... How could I forget you, Clara Oswald?"

His eyes are wet; tears stream down her face.

"You know, Doctor, I had a long, long life", she starts telling him, "I've seen so many planets, galaxies, stars being born and dying... I've met so many people, creatures, all kinds of them, and I've felt so many things... Love, kindness, fear, pain, hatred, hope... Sometimes all at once; other times nothing at all..." She seems to be remembering as she speaks. "I had a fulfilling life, Doctor, more than I could have ever imagined. Thanks to _you. Thank you._ "

"Clara... My Clara...", he says, his voice cracking with emotion.

Clara’s sitting next to the Doctor. He puts his hand on her cheek, and she inclines her head as if she wanted to rest it on the comfort of his touch. Then, she holds the hand on her face in hers.

"Everything ends, Doctor. My time's up, and so is yours... It's time for us to say goodbye."

"I don't want to say goodbye, Clara. I'm tired of this, I'm _so tired..._ "

He seems exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally, and it breaks Clara's heart. She gaves him a fond, compassionate look.

"I know you're tired, Doctor. If there was anything I could do to make you feel better, I would. But I also know you're aware that change's needed sometimes, and it is needed now... And you know what?" Clara smiles for him. "I've seen the future you. You'll do brilliantly."

Suddenly, there's a spark in the Doctor's eyes. Curiosity. A little hope, perhaps.

"How am I going to look like, Clara?" She smiles once again, and her expression reveals that she won't tell him anything about it. The Doctor understands that immediately, after all, he knows that face. "Wait, don't tell me..."

They make strong eye contact; her eyes are so full of love and warmness, and his are so intense... Clara leans in close to him and presses her lips against his. The Doctor accepts it and kisses her back. So tender, so sweet.

His hand starts to glow again. The regeneration's in progress — it won't take long now. He's weak, still lying on the floor, but he is no longer fighting against his own nature. The Doctor embraces his destiny.

Before leaving his side, Clara says to him:

"Run, you clever girl, and be a Doctor."

Then, she stands up and walks towards the TARDIS' door. When she opens it, a vibrant white light fulfills the place.

There's time for one more question, and one more question only.

"Where are you going?"

But the Doctor already knows the answer. Her words. Her clothes. The same ones she's wearing on that terrible day.

Clara looks at him for the last time. That's the last of her he'll ever see as himself.

"I'm going to be brave. You do the same, Doctor. Goodbye."

Clara smiles timidly, takes a deep breath and leaves the TARDIS. The regeneration energy takes over the Doctor's body. Head, hands, feet — his entire body glows in an urgent violence.

She is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
